icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1982 Don Johnson Cup
The 1982 Don Johnson Cup was the first time the trophy was awarded. The concept was dreamed up Robert Cousins of Kensington, Prince Edward Island. The event was hosted by the Town of Kensington. Championship Game :Brother Rice Celtics 4 - Kensington Bombers 3 A Question Answered by Don Johnson Where was the first (1982) Don Johnson Cup hosted? Who did the Celtics beat to win it? - Devan Mighton I can answer this one very easily, because this is one of the dearest memories of my whole hockey life. It was certainly the most moving. On a Sunday afternoon in Kenningston, PEI in April, 1982, the Brother Rice Celtics played the Host Kenningston team for the first Don Johnson Cup ever. The rink manager and the team manager, where one in the same person, namely, Robert Cousins of Kenningston. He is dead now. The Don Johnson Cup was his idea, he sat it up, he dreamed it up, and he made it happen. Why he chose me is a long short story, I will not tell here, excepted to say, he look up the CAHA Handbook, and the CAHA Rulebook, and the only name he saw from Atlantic Canada was mine. Thus he called me on the phone for permission to proceed. I told him, "Robert, you just made my day". I believe the score was 4-3 for the Celtics. Certainly they won the first Don Johnson Cup. The captain who is now a local lawyer, was David Goodland. He was a real captain, and certainly the best player on the team. He was a defenseman, and he played his heart out that Sundays afternoon. If ever there was a captain deserving of accepting a trophy or cup on behalf of his team, it was David Goodland. After the game was over, they sat a table up at center ice, they brought out the Cup, and the announcer asked me over the P A system to proceed to center ice. There I was, alone at center ice, with my Cup on a table waiting for the next announcement. The announcer then asked the two teams to line up on the blue line, and then said, "Would the Captain of the Brother Rice Celtics go to center ice to receive the Don Johnson Cup from Mr. Johnson". Do you know what that kid did? My own son, Michael, was a defenseman on that team too, and in my humble opinion, was about the third or fourth best player on the team, and was an assistant captain. Anyway, what David Goodland did, was step back, skated down the blue line to where my son was standing and said to him, "Michael, you go get the Cup from your father". You can imagine how I felt when I saw my own son skating towards me to accept the first every Don Johnson Cup. It was so emotional, as you can imagine. I said to Michael, "What are you doing up here. Where is David?" He said, "Dad, David told me to come get the Cup from you". I have a picture of that presentation, and I give a copy to every rink which hosts the Don Johnson Cup. End of story. God bless. Don Category:Don Johnson Cup Category:1982 in hockey